<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chase by valdomarx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826331">The Chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx'>valdomarx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octoberfest fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Predator/Prey, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier likes to be chased. Geralt is happy to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octoberfest fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>348</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Gerakier Hallows: Woods + Predator and Prey Chase</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier sucked in a quick breath as his foot slipped on the damp leaves covering the forest floor, but he had no time to stop. Frantically clutching at a branch to right himself, he quickly glanced around but could see no sign of his pursuer in the darkness. </p><p>He kept pushing forward, keenly aware of how the trail of broken twigs and disturbed underbrush he was leaving in his wake would make tracking him an easy matter for a skilled hunter.</p><p>From somewhere far behind him he heard a growl, deep and throaty, and the promise of danger in that sent shivers up his spine.</p><p>He tried to be clever, swinging out to his left and then doubling back, hoping to disguise his tracks. But he should have known that this simple ruse would be no hindrance for a tracker with superhumanly keen senses.</p><p>The only warning he got was the glint of slitted amber eyes in the darkness appearing moments before a weight like a cannonball slammed into him, sending him flying through the air in a frenzied blur.</p><p>He hit the damp ground hard, scrambling to breathe as the air was knocked from his lungs. His head reeled as he pushed himself to his elbows, looking around for any sign of the predator.</p><p>The forest was eerily silent, but as he watched a copse of trees a shape detached from the darkness, stalking closer, growling low and threatening. Jaskier scanned the dense trunks for cover but there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. </p><p>The darkness advanced on him, slowly, like it was toying with him, coming closer and closer until weight was bearing down on him, holding him in place so he could feel heavy breaths ruffling his hair.</p><p>A slant of moonlight through the trees illuminated Geralt crouched over him, lips turned up in a snarl that showed off pointed incisors. Instinctively, Jaskier bared his neck, nothing to do but submit now he had been caught.</p><p>Geralt hummed, pleased at his supplication, before biting down and digging sharp teeth into soft flesh. Jaskier gasped as he felt his skin puncture and bleed, focusing his attention on the acute stab of pinpoint pain.</p><p>When he struggled beneath Geralt’s heavy weight, Geralt sat back and grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. He popped the buttons on his doublet, slowly, teasingly, each one sent flying off into the darkness. Jaskier squirmed and eventually he tired of that game, ripping his shirt off his body entirely and throwing it aside.</p><p>Jaskier shivered in the cool air, but he had no time to adjust as Geralt pinned him in place with his arms and legs, hot weight on top of him exquisitely contrasted to the cold ground beneath him. Jaskier whined when Geralt forced his legs open and tore open his trousers, ripping straight through the delicate fabric and his smallclothes beneath. </p><p>With no warning, Geralt shoved two fingers deep inside him and his entire body tightened like a bowstring, snapping up against the intrusion. He was glad he’d prepared himself before their game began, but even so the stretch burned and tears welled in his eyes.</p><p>In a moment, the cold facade of the predator faded and his gentle, caring witcher peeked through. “Jaskier?” he asked, cupping his cheek tenderly, “You okay? I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”</p><p>Geralt was always such a worrier, however much Jaskier tried to convince him that he liked to play rough. Still, he couldn’t help but smile and wipe away the creases of concern from Geralt’s forehead.</p><p>“I’m great,” he said, pressing a kiss to his free hand. “Now get on with ravishing me.”</p><p>Geralt smiled back at him, then nodded, and the predatory mask returned.</p><p>He scissored his fingers inside Jaskier in quick, vicious movements, sending ripples of pain and pleasure up and down his limbs. He was gasping for breath when Geralt withdrew and sat back, the outline of his hard cock prominent against the tight leather of his trousers.</p><p>Jaskier bit his lip to keep himself quiet watching Geralt unlace his trousers and take himself in hand, knowing that any noises he made would be punished. But seeing the glint in his eye as he worked himself over, a gasp slipped free and Geralt was back on him in moments, snapping at the bare skin of his chest.</p><p>Geralt picked him up and tossed him against a tree stump like he weighed nothing, flipping him over so he was face down. Jaskier’s face burned at the though of how vulnerable he was, naked and spread open with a dangerous, hungry predator bearing down on him.</p><p>A growl in his ear warned him not to move, and he struggled to keep himself still as he felt Geralt’s massive cock bumping up against the back of his thigh. His legs twitched in anticipation and Geralt rumbled, biting down hard on the back of his neck and holding him in place. With hands pushing down on his shoulders and strong legs forcing his knees open, there was nowhere for him to go.</p><p>He let out a desperate keen when Geralt pushed into him, hard enough to burn despite his preparations. The stretch sent sparks shooting through him, and <em>gods</em>, Geralt was still going, still pushing deeper and deeper inside him, so deep he felt like he was splitting apart.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Geralt was fully seated inside him and Jaskier breathed, if only for a second. Quickly Geralt pulled back and thrust forward again, snapping his hips in a brutal rhythm. It was all Jaskier could do to hold onto the tree stump, digging his fingers into the wood as Geralt pounded into him again and again. </p><p>He set a pace that was hard and ferocious, the burn sliding into a smoulder shot through with spikes of harsh pleasure when he knocked up against Jaskier’s prostate. Tears slipped down his face and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, and still Geralt didn’t relent.</p><p>Time slipped and his awareness narrowed down to the force of their bodies meeting, the firm grip of fingers around his hips. When Geralt began to stutter, losing control and pushing even deeper, harder, Jaskier whined and Geralt slapped a hand over his mouth. He felt Geralt come inside him like that, bent almost double and gagged.</p><p>When Geralt pulled out, Jaskier could feel the wet squelch of seed inside him. Apparently Geralt was feeling kindly today, because he reached around and jerked him off in quick, efficient strokes. His orgasm felt less like a peak of pleasure and more like the relief of a long-held breath, exhaling and releasing hours of wound-up tension until he collapsed in a heap on the forest floor. </p><p>In a moment there were gentle hands smoothing back the hair from his face, and from somewhere Geralt produced a blanket to wrap him in. He let himself be ensconced in warmth and cuddled up to Geralt who murmured sweet words under his breath and fed him water and dried fruit.</p><p>“Mmm,” Jaskier unglued his mouth to say after his heart rate had eased. “You’re quite the hunter.”</p><p>“And you’re quite the prey.” Geralt dropped the softest kiss to his temple. “Let’s get back to camp and clean up?”</p><p>“Mmm.” Jaskier snuggled back into Geralt’s chest and he carefully lifted him into his arms and carried him through the forest. </p><p>In the darkness he heard the distant howl of wolves, but he wasn’t worried - he had a predator of his own to protect him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posted originally on <a href="https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/post/631074468304945152/the-chase-gerakier-hallows-day-4-woods-predator">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>